Jailbirds
by PicassoPenguin
Summary: After returning from defeating Gaea, Percy, Leo and Jason are given a new mission. Infiltrate a juvenile detention center and defeat some cyclopes there. Percy and Leo have no trouble fitting in. Jason . . . That's a different story. Unfortunately, they also have to deal with all the mental scars of their pasts. Prison gives you a lot of time to think. . .
1. I Get Volunteered For Prison

**A/N Sorry this isn't the next chapter of any of my other fics! Also, I wish that I was as good at writing that sarcastic humor that Percy has, but I'm not! Please try to put up with me! Finally, this fic takes place between the Heroes of Olympus series and the Trials of Apollo series. Except that Leo and Calypso made their way back already. Scratch that. It's more like Trials of Apollo never happened. Please read and review! And enjoy!**

 **(Also, You already know I don't own Percy Jackson, because if I did, I'd be writing something a lot more official than fanfiction. But I don't)**

(Percy's POV)

"You want us to WHAT!"

My day had been going great! It was finally safe for me, Annabeth and the rest at Camp Halfblood. No more murderous dirt ladies. No more Roman augari psychopaths. We could just exist. Together. And now this!

Since Annabeth and I were each the head counselors in our cabin, we headed up to the Big House together when Chiron called a meeting. Everyone sat around the pingpong table, Nico, Will, Travis, Jason, Piper, Katie, Leo, Calypso, even Mr. D, EVERYONE. (Yeah, there were more people, but with all the new cabins, I didn't go naming them all. Would take too long. In fact, it was starting to get a little crowded around the pingpong table.)

Chiron sat in his wheelchair form. "Okay everyone, I have called you here today because . . ."

A loud sound of dispensing Cheez Whiz could be heard, coming from Travis's edge of the table. The room turned to look at him.

"What? I was hungry!"

Chiron sighed. "Anyway. We just received news that several cyclops have started causing chaos in New York City. They are still young, and they were captured by mortals and sent to a male juvenile detention center. However, they are far from secure, and we believe that they could break out any moment. Along with some of the worst young delinquents in the city. We need 3 campers to infiltrate the prison and deal with them. I know this is irregular, but I have already chosen the boys, men, since we are lacking an Oracle; Percy Jackson, Jason Grace and Leo Valdez."

And there we are are. Now is the point where we all jump up in unison and yell,

"You want us to WHAT!"

Leo goes first. "Don't you think we've done enough to get a break? Because this Super Mcsnizzle Bad Boy Supreme needs a break. I died for this! I just got to be with my girlfriend! And now you want me to go running off to some jail cell!"

"Not that I wouldn't do anything to protect Camp Halfblood, but I don't think WE personally are necessary for this mission. Anyone can do this. And we're tired out!" Jason, loyal, but to the point.

And then there's me. " Ever since I was twelve, I've been the center of things. The Big Three Prophecy. Me. The Prophecy of the Seven. I wasn't the center, but I was in it. I barely had a break between those two things even! I had my mind wiped! I fell into Tartarus! What will I have to do to PROTECT THIS CAMP? WHEN WILL IT END?

I realize that I'm ranting, but I don't care. They need to feel it. My pain. My sorrow. My anger.

Then I feel Annabeth's hand on my arm. I slowly calm down and look around. Everyone is staring at me. Will's water bottle erupted in his face, so now he's soaked. Even Mr. D looks slightly perturbed. I moan and slump back into my chair.

Ever since Tartarus, I have these emotional swings, this need to be felt, heard. Usually, I can keep it in check. It's a lot easier to in adrenaline-filled circumstances, or with Annabeth by my side. But sometimes it isn't enough.

"That, Perseus Jackson," I whip my head in surprise towards Dionysus. He used my actual name! "That is exactly why we picked you."


	2. Peter Johnson Is NOT Happy

**A/N Thank you everyone for great responses to the first chapter! Enjoy! Also, I don't own Percy Jackson. Duh. It belongs to Uncle Rick and Disney. If I did, there were be way too much fangirly squealing, and not enough work done. ; )**

(Leo's POV)

Leo silently sighed. He still couldn't believe he's been talked into this. He, Percy and Jason were in the Camp Halfblood van, which has been decked out by the Hephesus and Athena kids to look like a prison van. They were all dressed in bright orange prison jumpsuits and were in handcuffs. Argus and Coach Hedge had their own guard uniforms. Chiron and Mr. D were seriously taking this over the top. (Okay, Coach Hedge probably had to do with it, too. He was swinging his baseball bat a little too enthusiastically.)

"Wake up, Leo! You're the laughs in this group!" He looked around. Jason and Percy didn't look any happier than he did.

Leo quickly pasted on a smile. "Hey, Jason, Percy, who wants this bad boy for a cell mate?" He shoved each of them with his shoulder.

Jason was quick to grin back. " Not me, man! You'd end setting fire to my bunk! He's all yours, Percy! "

Percy didn't respond. He simply stared off into space. This was unusual. Even scarey. Leo wishes he had noticed Percy's problems sooner. The dude had just acted so cool after Tartarus that Leo hadn't thought anything was wrong. His mistake.

Everyone could guess was bothering Percy. Annabeth. Or rather, her absence. He's barely been separated from Annabeth since Tartarus.

That had been their chief argument against going. They'd have to leave their girlfriends. There was no way Annabeth, Piper or Calypso could sneak into a boy's prison. Not that they'd want to.

Jason had also pointed out that others could do this job. But Chiron had wanted a Super-Sized Mcshnizzle, a strong, sassy bad boy, and at least one goody-two-shoes to keep them all in line. (Well, he didn't put it like that. He said he wanted a son of of Hephesus to be able to control prison monitors, a powerfu kid who could fit in easily, and at least one young man with strong disciplinary values, but Leo translated quickly.) Plus, they needed to be able to work well together as a team. Which all fit Leo's, Percy's and Jason's descriptions.

So after a few precious hours with Calypso, Leo, along with the others, was dressed for the part, handcuffs and all. Then they had been frog-marched to the van, which Leo was pretty sure had been just for Coach Hedge's pleasure.

The coach now turned to them and informed them of their characters. "Okay, cupcakes. Your alternate aliases in the prison are going to be Peter Johnson, Jake Grayson, and Liam Vitro."

Percy came out of his stupor. "Are you serious?"

" Yep. Just deal with it, cupcake. "

Percy groaned. " You've got to be kidding me. " But he slowly sat up. Leo sensed, (or maybe just hoped for) a change. Percy's moods seemed to run in swings. But whatever was going on, if they were going to pull this off, they needed all of Percy present.

"So, what's the plan? The sooner we deal with these cyclops, the sooner we get home."

Jason nodded. Planning was his forte. "Okay. We're going in . . . Wait. Coach? I need a lot more information."

Hedge nodded, then spoke through a mouth full of pottery. So much for looking professional. "There are two cyclops, under the aliases of Joe Brown and Robert Frankston. You'll be in the prison for about two weeks, optimistically. If you can get them to see reason, great. Otherwise, send them to Tartarus the hard way." Jason had his coin, Percy his pen, and Leo his tool belt . "When it comes to your alibis, you are all being sent to this prison because you've tried to escape multiple times. Percy is a kleptomainiac, Jason was speeding and causing trouble, but was brought in because he fought with police forces, and Leo was an arsonist."

Percy gave a short, but real, laugh. " Arson? Really Leo? Why am I not surprised? "

Leo shot back, " At least I wasn't stealing people's stuff, Aquaman!"

"Don't call me Aquaman!"

Jason, meanwhile, was startled. " Fighting with police? Me? I've never done anything remotely rebellious in my life! "

"Hate to say this, but get used to it, Jake," Percy told him, " because we're going to be where all the bad boys are. We need to act like we fit in. At least you weren't designated a murderer and put on Death Row or anything. Lighten up, Sparky."

" Don't call me Sparky! "

Hedge turned to Percy. "You, cupcake, need some disguising. You already have a police record from all those incidents directly before and during the Second Titan War. A fake name won't do the trick. We've got easy-apply hair dye and contacts. Plus scissors and a razor." Hedge uncuffed him.

Percy reluctantly got up and moved to the back of the van, and the bathroom there. Honestly, the van was more like an RV. Jason and Leo simply talked it up while he was gone. Leo had only just gotten back to camp a couple of days before, so it felt good to catch up. When Percy came back a couple hours later, he was almost unrecognizable. His bright red hair, cut into a messy mohawk, clashed spectacularly with his orange jumpsuit. Standing out were his now emerald green eyes.

"Woah!" Leo laughed. "You look like a guy version of Rachel Elizabeth Dare!"

Percy tried to look angry. "Shut up, Valdez." Then he burst out laughing. "I DO look weird."

Jason was laughing too, but he tried to regain control of himself. "Look, guys, we need a plan."

Suddenly, the bus pulled to a stop. All talk died immediately. Because in front of them, in all its barbed wire glory, stood New York Roosevelt Rehabilitation and Restraint Facility.


	3. Author's Note (And Question?)

**Hello, readers!**

 **Sorry to disappoint you, but this chapter is basically one big author's note. I know I'm not supposed to do this, but I'm not sure where I should head from this point with this story, or whether I should even continue it.**

 **A guest reviewer has told me this story is a already a head cannon. (Thank you for telling me by the way!) I have to admit this is quite possibly true. I got the idea for this when I was on Pinterest. One pin had a picture of Percy, Jason and Leo in orange jumpsuits with a caption underneath. This caption said something like the person who wrote the caption wished some one would write a fanfic about Percy, Jason and Leo ending up in jail. The person thoguht Leo and Percy would get on swimmingly, but that they thought Jason would struggle. (Or something like that.)**

 **I took this pin to mean they actually did want someone to write a fic about it, and I looked around Fanfiction to check and make sure no one had already done it. I din't find anything. So I did it myself.**

 **With the exception of what was stated above, all the other ideas for this story are my own. However, I do NOT want to cause trouble by using someone else's idea for a base. So maybe I should delete it.**

 **Also, I've had a pretty good idea on how to redo this story and make it a little more my own and make the characters more in character. So I might just start over with the story.**

 **Please let me know what you think I should do, either through reveiw or the poll I've set up. The poll will be open for about two months. Please check it out so I can get some feedback! Thank you!**

 **Sorry I don't have the Chritmas gift of another chapter to give. Merry Christmas anyway!**

 **-Picasso Penguin**


End file.
